Practice Makes Perfect
by SorasKey
Summary: ..::What I Do For These Boys::..::RokuNami::..


_**Practice Makes Perfect**_

_..__What I Do For These Boys__.._

I walked silently down the noisy hallway after a long hard day's work. I decided to keep my head positioned straight ahead as to avoid any unnecessary collisions with passing students. I rather not fall in the middle of the hall and risk being trampled, that would not be good for anyone; I would not like to break anything and I'm sure no one would want me attached to the bottom of their shoe.

And so I continued my lonely way down the bloated corridor, concentrating on my destination: the auditorium. Today was a Tuesday which meant there was practice for this year's play after school. I auditioned every year in hopes of a lead role but always got stuck in the background. It seemed as if being a senior and having all this experience didn't even cross the director's mind when he was casting. But I suppose I shouldn't complain. I was in quite a few scenes and had a fair amount of lines. The play was a great way to spend time with my best friends as well.

But I shouldn't dilly dally on the past. I need to just get in there and be free of the pressures of class work and fellow students. I just kept walking straight ahead.

All of a sudden I collided with something hard, more like _someone_. I didn't even realize my attention returned the floor. I looked up in search of who ran into me and was met with an empty hallway. I suppose whoever just plowed me over just kept going without even the slightest worry. But instead of fuming mad, I took a deep breath and took my time in standing back up.

I dusted off my khaki skirt, hoping I didn't acquire an embarrassing stain on the back. I pulled on the edge of my white, embroidered tank top and the pale yellow tank top I was wearing underneath it to straighten it out before continuing to walk. The hot weather here on the Islands allowed me to wear my spaghetti strapped camisoles year round. Even the winters weren't all that cool. But of course I wore my oh-so stylish tan UGG boots. They were adorable. I blew the few blonde hairs that had fallen into my face off to the side and readjusted my thick, white headband. My insistently straight hair needed something besides merely framing my pale face.

I let out a small _humph_ before continuing my tedious trek to the auditorium. It didn't take too long and before I knew it, I was walking down the left aisle and took my usual seat: third row back, second seat in.

I traced the pale pink flowers that were embroidered on the edges of my bag with my finger as I waited for someone else to join me in this big, lonely room. I stole a quick glance at the clock to realize I had a good ten minutes before anyone would begin to arrive, since practice didn't start until about twenty minutes after school. I decided to use my free time by unlatching the silver clasp of my pure white messenger bag and pulling out my small script and a pencil. I may as well go over my lines and mark in side notes when I had the opportunity.

Time quickly went by and pretty soon I heard other people begin entering the auditorium. I looked up in search of my friends, but to no avail. I looked back down to my script and tried to engrave them into my memory for a little while longer. It shouldn't be too long. Then again, Hayner always drove home Olette, whom in my opinion could just walk. But I guess that's not what 'caring boyfriends' did. More like 'controlling girlfriends' made them. I suppose that's none of my business, but I couldn't help but worry. At least he was happy. My attention flipped to thoughts of my other best friend who was still absent. He was always late to everything it seemed, which caused me to pick him up to go to places such as parties in the past; not to mention stirred up some rumors together just for fun. He had unruly blond hair, more spiky than Hayner's wavy (gravity defying) style. He had perfectly tanned skin like most of my friends, I was the cursed pale one of the bunch, and sparkling blue eyes. He was such a good friend to me, ever since we met back freshman year. I may have met him years after Hayner, but he seemed almost closer in his own way, unlike my brotherly relationship with Hayner. It was confusing, but I loved it.

"Nami-chan!" A loud, obnoxious voice awakened me from my thoughts. I really need to stop spacing out. I may just walk into a busy street one of these days without even realizing it.

My head shot up in time to see Hayner bounding down the aisle and landing heavily in the seat in front of me. He threw his backpack carelessly in the seat beside him and leaned over his seat, sitting backwards, to talk to me. I noticed he was wearing khaki shorts and a dark green shirt with a brand name written along the side.

"I see Jack isn't here yet. So that means we have time to goof off!" Mr. Skellington probably wouldn't approve of his words, but still find a way to commend him on his enthusiasm. He was just odd like that, but a very good director nonetheless.

"Maybe we'd always have time to talk if you didn't have to drive home your clingy girlfriend everyday when she lives within walking distance from the school. What's going to happen, she'll be exposed to too much sunlight?" I said in an annoyed tone, bringing back the thoughts of Olette.

"Now, now, Nami-chan. No need to be jealous. There's enough Hayner to go around." He grinned, perfectly content with his lame joke.

"You wish. So where's Roxas?" I asked out of pure curiosity, changing the subject in the process.

"Not sure, probably talking to the trainer. He hurt his hand pretty bad in gym today."

"That's too bad. I hope he's okay." I said whilst putting my bag back on the seat beside me and slipping my pencil behind my ear.

"He'll be fine. How much you wanna bet he just stoved his fingers?"

"I rather not bet on our dear friend's health." I said in a sarcastic tone, or as sarcastic as I could be.

"You're no fun. " He poked me on my forehead, a habit of his I grew to hate. Roxas was cute about it and targeted my nose, thus not triggering a headache.

I just stuck my tongue out at him in response causing him to laugh.

"Hey, guys." I looked to my left in search of the familiar voice. Roxas was sitting there in the seat beside me after seemingly appearing out of thin air. He was wearing dark navy jeans and a sky blue t-shirt with white lettering on it.

"Hello, Roxas. How's your hand?" I locked my light blue eyes on his to make sure he told the truth. He tended to lie as to not make me sad, though this probably wasn't that serious to cause a fib.

"It's fine," he held up his right hand, which was wrapped securely. "Stoved three of my fingers. It should be fine by the end of practice." Then he gave me one of his classic crooked grins. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"That's good. I'm glad you're fine."

"Thanks, Nam. So what's on the agenda for tonight?" He changed the subject, referring to tonight's practice.

"I believe just an Act II run-through. It should go fast and allow us to go home early." I explained. For some reason he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. Just that way you talk sometimes. Like one moment you're laid-back and the next you're all prim and proper."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. It's cute." I was pretty sure my face was pink and so I looked back to Hayner, whom was uncharacteristically silent this whole time.

"Any plans for after practice?" Hayner asked, sensing my awkwardness.

"I actually have a fun idea, I almost forgot." Roxas spoke up, his voice cheerful as always. "I want to see what it's like up there." He pointed towards the ceiling.

"On the roof? Dude, we go up there all the time." Hayner responded in a bored tone.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I _mean_ the crawl space. There's a ladder on the wall backstage. All you have to do is climb over the box covering the bottom and you can get up there easy. And it should be safe. They used to work the spotlights up there." Roxas explained to us in a hushed voice. I really had no interest in falling to my death today.

"It's dangerous up there, Roxas. There's a reason it's blocked off." I whispered back.

"Have you ever even been up there?" He asked, our eyes once again locking.

I looked away, "No…"

"Then better the reason to now before we graduate. All we have to do is wait till practice is over and tell Jack we're staying to go over lines. Simple as pie."

"You really want to, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And no matter what I say or do you're going to anyways?"

"Yes."

"And I better go with you to make sure you don't mess anything up and fall, right?"

"Yes, please."

"Ughh…. Fine, then, Roxas. And I assume you're going too?" I looked to Hayner, whom wore a huge grin.

"You bet."

What I do for these boys…

"I better not fall or else I'm coming back to haunt you two." I looked at the both of them while saying this.

"No worries, I'll keep you safe." Roxas' crooked grin returned once more before Jack's orders to quiet down rung out across the auditorium. Once again my blush returned, but I was thankful for the excuse to look away.

**~*~**

"So you still gonna do it?" Was all I heard throughout practice while back stage. I'd just glance up at the very tall ladder before looking back and nodding. Most of the time it was Hayner I looked to since he was a supporting role as well. Roxas was a main character and on the stage most of the time. I just stood behind the curtain leg and watched as Roxas worked one of his many talents. I do believe Xion was a little too close at times.

**~*~**

"Bye, everyone. Now kids, be sure to turn the lights off before you leave. I'm not supposed to leave you here without a supervisor but I trust you. I'll see you Thursday." Now that just stabbed me in the heart. The three of us waved as Jack exited the auditorium, leaving us alone.

"Do we really have to do this?" I turned to the two of them.

"Yes, Nam. If we don't now, then we never will. Please?" How could I say no to that pouty face? He really knew how to get me, that Roxas.

"Let's just get it over with then." I began walking off stage. "So what're we even going to do? Just look around?"

"Pretty much." Hayner answered whilst picking the lock and opening the wooden barrier. Now the ladder was exposed where you could reach it. That whole box over the last several bars was a good idea up till you could pick the lock, like Hayner. "I'll go first to make sure it looks safe." Of course he had to say this to make himself out as a tough guy. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Roxas.

He just shrugged and we watched Hayner go to the very top before disappearing into the hole in the wall. Then his head poked out and he gave us a thumbs up.

"Your turn, Nam." I just grumbled and grabbed onto the cold metal bar.

"Don't look up." I put my hand on my skirt to flatten it to my body more, though that would be of no help. I trusted Roxas would not choose right this moment to be a pervert.

"Don't worry." He let out a small laugh. I just continued up, trying my best to not look down. It was pretty far up and I felt very unsafe since it began shaking near the top.

"Roxas?" I said in a worried voice as I looked down, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"What?" He called back.

"I'm scared."

"Just keep going. Hayner will pull you up." I took note his eyes remained on the ground instead of looking up. What a gentleman.

And so I took a few more steps and Hayner offered his hand and pulled me into the crawl space. It was very dark and very hot up here. There was a wooden plank, which we were sitting on, over a drop to the ground that led to the metal beams that went the length of the auditorium in a maze. I could see over where the old spotlights were and see where the break was where you could see down onto the stage.

Hayner kept a firm grip on my wrist as I slid back to give Roxas space to get up too. Pretty soon all three of us were seated on the wooden plank.

"This is so cool!" Roxas said, looking around.

"I agree. It's a good place to make-out. Too bad Olette is afraid of heights." I slapped Hayner's shoulder in response to his vulgar comment.

"Let's explore." I felt like a little kid again. And so I tried to stand up, but had to hunch over as to not hit my head on the ceiling and miscellaneous beams and wires. Hayner walked ahead to stand on the metal part and I remained frozen to the spot. I was going to fall and die, that was it. My life was going to end.

"Calm down, Nam." I felt Roxas place a hand on my back, causing me to keep moving. His hand never wavered once though. It gave me a little more confidence. I had a bad feeling that all my confusion was going be cleared up.

**~*~**

We had been wandering around and looking at random things up here for about fifteen minutes now. I wanted to just take a seat on the edge of one of the metal beams, the railings our support, and just talk. But just as I going to suggest sitting down, I must've tripped over my own feet, and collided into Roxas' back, who was now in front of me. I immediately searched for his hand and death gripped it. That was so close. I could've lost balance and fallen. I dug my face into his back and just stood there taking deep breaths. It all happened so quickly.

"Are you okay, Nam?" Roxas turned his head and I looked up to see his beautiful eyes looking at me.

"Yea… I think so. Let's just sit down. I can't move." I let out between breaths.

"Okay," Roxas turned and wrapped his 'bad arm' around my waist. "Hayner! Let's take a break." He shouted to the blond clear ahead.

"Whatever." I heard him grumble as he returned to our side and sat down. Roxas took a seat to his right and motioned me to sit next to him. I graciously took his hand and settled next to him. I scooted a little closer than usual due to my panicked state and he put his arm around me once more. I crossed my arms and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Roxas nodded, his face placed against my hair. Hayner must've noticed our silence and kept quiet himself.

We were about to return to ground level when we heard a noise and remained dead still on the metal beam. I didn't dare move away from Roxas. He became stiff as well as we all listened. It had sounded like the auditorium door. Thank goodness it was dark up here and only the stage lights were on. You couldn't really see up where we were very well. We were at the edge though, right where the opening in the drop ceiling was, straight ahead. I was glad the spotlights weren't on or else we would be visible.

"Hello?" I heard the voice of the athletic director down below. He was the guy that you went to when you got called down to the office when you got in trouble. He was new this year, but still extremely annoying. I'm sure if we got caught it'd be at least three days ISS and I did not want that on my record.

We all remained still and listened as he tramped around below us. He called out every once in a while and pretty soon he was in our view directly below. I watched as he went up the stairs and onto the stage. I couldn't breathe.

After what seemed like hours he scratched his head and muttered something about 'hearing things' before leaving. But not before he flicked the lights off. Now we were surrounded by darkness. What a time for all three of us to not have our cell phones for light. Even Hayner forgot his in his backpack!

"What do we do?" Hayner's voice broke the silence. "That was close and now I have no idea where we're going."

"I think I saw a light switch near where the wooden plank connects to the metal beam. It must be for just up here."

"And I expect you want me to find it?" Hayner said, clearly displeased.

"Yes please." I finally spoke.

"Fine, but only because I don't want Nami-chan to have a heart attack." I could hear him stand and walk away. Good thing there were railings up here.

"Are you okay?" Roxas whispered into my ear. I hadn't noticed he had pulled me even closer to him.

"Not really. I told you this was a bad idea." I hissed back.

"I'm sorry." Even though I couldn't see him, I was sure he was pouting right about now.

"It's okay." I removed one of my hands from in front of me and felt around till I found his good hand and entwined my fingers with his.

I was pretty sure all that confusion was gone right about now. I actually liked my best friend. Who knew? Leave it to Roxas to be the first guy I straight out admitted it to in my head.

It was silent for a few more moments, Hayner's faint footsteps being the only noise. Roxas moved a little to lean his forehead against mine. This was a new experience…

"What're you thinking about?" I asked, forgetting where we were. I could feel his easy breathing on my face and it calmed me. His cologne filled my nose, causing me to smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" He responded. He was such a cheese. I sure do hope he liked me back or else I don't know if I could go back to just being friends.

Then suddenly he did something I never even considered until today. He kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't too cheesy or intimate. But it was amazing in its own way. Now I knew what he was thinking.

"Found it!" I heard Hayner yell, causing up to move apart. Our hands left each other for a brief moment. The lights came on, almost blinding me at first. Once my eyes focused, Roxas helped me up and called a 'thanks' to Hayner. I did the same and Roxas took my hand once more and led me over to the wooden plank where he was waiting. "Did I miss something?" He pointed at our still intertwined hands.

"I'll tell you later." Roxas patted Hayner on the back. "Just go down and turn on a light. Then we can turn off the one up here and come down."

"Why do you two think you can boss me around like that?" He complained.

"Because you love us." I smiled.

"Oh, yea, I forgot." He frowned. "Whatever. I'll go." He began down the stairs once more. "You two owe me!"

Roxas and I just laughed and waited for him to turn the lights on. We didn't really say anything and just enjoyed being near each other. I was suddenly okay with being up here.

"You go down first. Then I'll follow." I just nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before doing so.

Hayner helped me off the ladder and soon Roxas followed and we were free! I can't believe I did that. But I guess it was worth it. I smiled at Roxas. Hayner relocked the lock and it was all over.

"Dude, we are not doing that again." Hayner mumbled as we went to grab our bags.

"Whatever. You're just mad that Olette wasn't with us."

"True." Hayner gave us a huge smile before slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"You're so weird." We just laughed and chatted about our adventure as we grabbed our things and left. Roxas turned off the light and shut the door.

Once out in the bright lobby I could finally breathe easily again. Soon Roxas' good hand found mine and interlocked how fingers. Hayner just made a 'took long enough' comment before dashing out to his car.

"Want me to drive you home?" Roxas offered.

"Don't you always?" I teased, following him into the parking lot out back. Roxas leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead as we walked. How… sweet. This was probably the best Tuesday yet. I'm sure play practice will not be so boring anymore and the crawl space will no longer be a mystery.

"You're amazing." I heard him mutter. I just smiled.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Of course, Nam."

And off we went.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :(

* * *

This is no April Fools joke, this is indeed the oneshot I mentioned in _B a r e l y_ **Legal**'s chapter 17.

So I wrote this a while ago for one of my friends because I bored.. and then I sent if off to another friend of mine, **startscribbling12**, to edit for me. But now it's back and better than ever! She did great and I'm proud of the result. So thanks, dear!

This story is based on my dire want to go up in the crawl space during play practice. And loosely based on the one time I actually did. But I didn't want it all mushy, and liked the idea of those three as friends so... this happened. And can't you just imagine cute, proper Namine being outgoing only around her closest friends? I think it's adorable. And sorry I had to make Olette annoying, but it was neccessary. Just imagine Hayner as the atlethic type and Roxas too, but not in sports. Or something like that.... Anyways, I hoped you liked it! :)

Note: This was titled "**_Practice Makes Perfect_**" because I was listening to the song "_Practice Makes Perfect_" by Cute Is What We Aim For while writing, but it has nothing to do with the song except the word "practice" as a setting.

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
